It Felt Like Electricity
by 27dayz
Summary: It was a jolt more potent than a million of Pikachu’s thunderbolts. And he liked it.


**AN:** This came to me after listening to a Toby Keith song and likening a couple lyrics to Jessie and James. It also includes MANY other characters from the series. I hope lots of people review. For some reason, possibly because I ditched a couple hours of studying to produce this fic, I feel like I'm sacrificing a grade. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I do not own it. Pokemon belongs to its owners and the song, 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' belongs to Mr. Toby Keith.

**It Felt Like Electricity**

Summary: It was a jolt more potent than a million of Pikachu's thunderbolts. And he liked it.

James fiddled with the small, square glasses that framed his emerald eyes as he surveyed his reflection in the mirror. He was looking pretty damn good, he decided, as he twisted to get a better look at himself. He was wearing a dark suit with a rich navy vest that complimented his light blue hair. There was a black tie around his neck and a red rose pinned over his breast. He frowned. The purpose of the tux was not to show off how handsome he was. It was to help him to blend in. It was a disguise. Even with the suit and the glasses, he still looked like himself.

"Something wrong, Jimmy?" an accented voice caught his attention. He turned to see Meowth staring up at him in confusion.

"I still look like me," he answered, frowning at his reflection as he tried to think of something to better disguise himself.

"You could try tying your hair back," a female voice suggested from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Like a ponytail?" he asked, immediately picturing himself with all of his hair pulled back high over his head. He cringed at the image. That was not his style…at least, not when he wasn't disguising himself as a girl.

"Like a goil?" Meowth asked, laughing, evidently picturing the same thing as James.

"Like this," Jessie sighed, approaching so that she was behind him. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her in the mirror. Her long, red hair was pulled up in an elegant knot, leaving a few curled strands framing her heart-shaped face, which had just enough make-up on it to accent her finer features, like her bright, sapphire eyes and her luscious, ruby lips. She was wearing a long, royal blue dress that hugged her curves in only the most appealing ways.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly, willing himself not to focus on the fake silver locket that was hanging into her plunging neckline. That was not an appropriate thing to stare at. She was his best friend. He nearly jumped when he felt her slender fingers in his hair, pulling most of his hair back into a low ponytail, but leaving a couple of strands hanging around his face.

"Hey, dat doesn't look half bad," Meowth remarked as the cat hopped off the couch and looked expectantly at the door, "Can we go now? Fashionably late was ten minutes ago."

"Alright, Meowth. Just hold on a second," Jessie said, leaving James standing in front of the mirror so that she could grab her handbag, "Like it?" she asked. He nodded quickly before he turned to give her a weak smile.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I look almost as good as you do, Jess," he complimented, feeling a slight blush rise to his cheeks. She smiled. God, she looked beautiful when she smiled, he thought as he felt his heart race in his chest.

"Of course," she agreed, "I know my beauty can't be matched, but it's only fitting that one as gorgeous as me should have a date who comes close," she said cockily, shooting him a wink and a smile. He was rooted to the spot, a small, dazed grin on his face. If you read between the lines, that was quite a compliment. She thought that he looked good…and she called him her 'date'. It made him feel funny, to be considered her date. A good kind of funny.

"Would youse stop starin' off into space and come on?" Meowth hollered impatiently. James snapped out of it at sheepishly grinned at Jessie, who was tapping her foot on the ground with an eyebrow cocked.

"Coming," he said, offering his arm to her as they walked out the door. His grin widened a little as he felt her slip her slender arm into his as they stepped out of their cabin (which was a very generous term for their lodgings at the Indigo Plateau) and into the warm night air.

They walked casually down the path towards the grand mansion where the elite four was throwing a celebration ball for the latest champion: Ash Ketchum. After eight years of travelling to different lands in his journey to become a pokemon master, the boy from Pallet Town returned to Kanto, where he decided to re-compete in the Indigo League to show how he had grown as a trainer since his first competition. He had emerged victorious and was the new champion.

Even though the three bumbling pokemon thieves were sorry to see their nemesis win, they were a little proud as well. After all, none of the twerp's pokemon would have stood a chance in battle had they not gained all that experience from blasting Jessie, James, and Meowth into the stratosphere on a daily basis. That was one of the two reasons the trio was attending this prestigious event. The other reason was the abundance of rare and powerful pokemon at the party.

Getting into the ball wasn't a problem. Pokemon were welcome and in their last face-off with the twerp and his friends, Jessie and James had managed to swipe a couple of tickets for themselves. Stealing the tickets had been their first success in an eight year career of thievery.

As they got inside and looked around, they found that they recognized a lot of familiar faces. Of course, Ash and his twerpy friends were there, along with old Professor Oak and Ash's mother. It seemed that either Delia Ketchum or Ash's date, Misty, had forced the champion to don a tux and lose his usual pokemon league hat. There were some of Ash's friends that he made during his travels, such as Richie, Casey, Drew, and numerous others. There were some gym leaders there as well, most of whom were schmoozing up to the elite four, all vying for places at the top. Even a few of Ash's rivals were in attendance, they noted, focusing on Gary Oak, who was flirting with his date, and Paul, who was sulking in a corner.

"Twerp central," Jessie commented, rolling her eyes as she and James walked through the elaborate ballroom with Meowth leading them. He nodded.

"I've haven't been to a lamer party since I was ten years old and was forced to attend an…engagement party," he said, tripping slightly over his words as a cringe came over his face while he reminisced on his privileged, yet highly restrictive childhood.

"Well, an engagement party is hardly any fun if the bride is a spoiled little brat without any style and the personality of a granbull," Jessie replied sagely, picking up on his reference to his arranged marriage. James smiled and silently agreed while wisely refraining from pointing out that Jessie looked nearly identical to Jessiebelle. He tried not to compare the two women. He found life was simpler that way.

"So, what's up first?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Food!" Meowth said, completely abandoning every plan they had prepared to make a bee-line for the buffet table. Jessie sweat dropped in response while James looked longingly at the spread of cakes, pastries, and steak platters. He wanted badly to run off after Meowth, but knew he wouldn't get very far as he and Jessie were still attached at the arm.

"You want to go over there too, don't you?" Jessie asked, looking up at him with a knowing smile. James was more than ready to reply in the affirmative, but upon looking down at her, he saw that while she seemed willing to oblige him, she was really not looking forwards to watching him stuff his face.

"Maybe just for a quick snack," he suggested and lead her towards the buffet table. He noted that even in her reluctance, she didn't part with him. It took all of James's restraint not to pig-out with Meowth, who had already nearly cleared off the salmon platter. Instead, James took only a single chocolate square while Jessie chose something with a minty smell. James finished the chocolate all too quickly, but resisted the urge to take another.

"Hello," a kind voice greeted them. They turned and saw the wise old Professor Oak standing arm and arm with Mrs. Ketchum. They exchanged panicked looks.

"H-Hello," Jessie stammered, tightening her grip on James, preparing to bolt when they recognized them.

"Hello there," Mrs. Ketchum said smiling, "I'm Ash's mother and this is Professor Oak."

"Er…Hi, I'm Jessica and this is…Jimmy. We're pokemon trainers," Jessie lied.

"Well, that's just lovely!" Mrs. Ketchum cooed, "How do you know my Ash?" she asked.

"Heh, we go way back," James replied, chuckling nervously, "Practically to when he first became a trainer," he said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Really?" Oak questioned, "Well, you do look sort of familiar," he observed, causing panic to flash across their faces, "but then again, I see so many people that it's hard to keep track," he continued, chuckling as if he had made a real clever joke. Jessie chuckled nervously.

"Yes, well…uh…we'd love to stay and chat, but we-"

"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Ketchum gushed, "Oh, I imagine we're keeping you from a romantic evening!"

"Romantic?!" James yelped. Jessie plastered another fake smile.

"Oh, we're just here as friends," she corrected. Mrs. Ketchum merely smiled patronizingly and patted her arm.

"Of course, dear, just friends," she said, giving them a knowing smile.

"Ah, yes I remember the first time I attended a ball with just a friend. She eventually became my wife," Oak said. Jessie and James blushed.

"Oh Professor, that's so romantic!" Mrs. Ketchum gushed, "Hopefully the same thing happens to my Ash and Misty," she said wistfully, and then catching sight of Jessie and James exchanging knowing smirks at the idea of the twerp and the first twerp-ette, she added, "and of course to you two as well."

"We're just-"

"OH!" Mrs. Ketchum suddenly gasped, cutting across James. She looked as though she had just seen a ghost. Oak, Jessie, and James followed her gaze to the door where a tall, dark-haired man in a deep black suit had just entered with an entourage of a persian, two blond girls, and a green-haired guy. Jessie and James froze and traded identical looks of fear and terror. Although the leader of Team Rocket was no longer clad in his usual orange suit, he was still very recognizable. Worse still, he seemed to be coming their way as he motioned for Butch, Cassidy, and Domino to leave his side.

"Delia? Are you alright?" Oak questioned. The woman didn't reply.

"Hey, Mom!" the twerp's voice suddenly rang out. Jessie and James looked to their right, where the Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, and Dawn were approaching. More fear on the part of Jessie and James as they looked to left at their boss and to the right at their enemies, both fast approaching. They were literally caught between a rock, Giovanni, and a hard place, the twerp squad. They knew that the twerps would never recognize them; they never did. But Giovanni? Would he know that they were really his worst agents on sight? If he did, he certainly wouldn't be happy to see the team of failures.

Jessie couldn't take that chance. Suddenly, she turned so that she was facing James and latched her arms around his neck and her lips onto his. James's whole body went into shock as she kissed him. He barely registered that she was dragging him towards the dance floor. He was more aware of her lips meshed to his and the way she tasted like mint. His mouth moved with hers on instinct, and his hand gripped her hips, pulling her closer to his body. The feel of her, so close to him, so connected to him, was indescribable. It was a jolt more potent than a million of Pikachu's thunderbolts. And he liked it.

And then, all too soon, it was over. She had pulled away, her mouth now inches away from his, and now she was looking up into his dazed emerald eyes with her sapphire ones. All he could see was her snow white face. All he could feel was her slender body pressed to his. All he could smell was the faint sent of her perfume. All he could taste was the mint of her mouth mixed with the chocolate of his. All that he could hear was her deep breathing in time with his. She invaded every one of his senses, making him totally oblivious to everything around him. It was all her.

He didn't hear Mrs. Ketchum say, "Giovanni," with fear in her voice.

He didn't hear The Boss reply, "Delia," in his smooth, unfazed voice.

He didn't hear the twerps greeting or questions.

Heck, he probably wouldn't have heard the low music that had begun to play, had Jessie not said, "Dance," and grasped one of his hands in hers and lead him across the floor. It was only then that the low baritone of the singer infiltrated his sluggish mind.

_I got a funny feeling  
__The moment that your lips touched mine  
__Something shot right through me  
__My heart skipped a beat in time_

The kiss came rushing back to him, from the shock of the first second her lips touched his to when she parted from him. He remembered every feeling he had felt during the kiss as if they were still coursing through him. He looked down at her the same moment she looked up at him.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
__It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
__I even think I saw a flash of light  
__It felt like electricity_

There was something in her eyes that made him wonder. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he had the feeling that the kiss had affected her as much as it affected him. Perhaps she felt that jolt too. Perhaps she liked it as much as he did. Perhaps she wanted to kiss him again as badly as he wanted to kiss her.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
__Unless you mean it like that  
_'_Cause I'll just close my eyes  
__And I won't know where I'm at  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor  
__Spinning around  
__And around  
__And around  
__And around_

He didn't dare close those few inches between them, held back by what he suddenly assumed was holding her back. Had she kissed him because she wanted to or because it was the only way to escape the boss? He wished that it was because of the first reason, not the second. She dropped her eyes to his neck and he felt hurt course through him. Maybe he was wrong about her wanting to kiss him again. He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes, imagining a world where they were together, where she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

_They're all watching us now  
__They think we're falling in love  
__They'd never believe we're just friends_

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Professor Oak pointing him and Jessie out to Mrs. Ketchum, as if to distract her from Giovanni, who was stalking away, a frown on his chiselled face. She suddenly smiled warmly, evidently thinking that she had been right, that they were in love. He felt a lump in his throat as he wished that she was right, but he and Jessie weren't lovers. They were just friends. They'd always be just friends. He sighed in misery.

_When you kiss me like this,  
__I think you mean it like that,  
__If you do, baby, kiss me again_

"James?" Jessie suddenly questioned, her voice taking on a soft tinge. He looked down at her and saw that she was looking up again with something like courage in her eyes mixed with what he had thought he had seen earlier.

"Yes, Jessie?" he whispered, barely finding his voice. She bit her lip, as if she couldn't find the words. He only wanted her more for it.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair,  
__But dancing is as far as it goes_

From under the buffet table, Meowth watched his humans spin on the dance floor, a smile over taking his cat-like features as he noted them gazing into each other's eyes as if that was all they could see. About time, he thought as he watched them move gracefully around, perfectly complimenting each other.

"Hey, do you think those two look sort of familiar?" Butch asked his partner, tilting his head as he watched the couple dance.

"I dunno," Cassidy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Butch cocked his head in confusion.

"What's your problem?" he asked. She glared up at him.

"How come you never dance with me like that?" she accused. Butch sweat dropped.

Across the room, Giovanni stalked up to Domino, who was leaning against a pillar, her eyes following the couple on the dance floor.

"Execute the plan," he ordered bitterly.

"Huh?" Domino asked dumbly.

"Stop staring at those people and execute the damn plan!" he growled.

"But they're so perfect…" Domino sighed.

"009!" he fumed, "Yes they're perfect and in love, get over it! You've got a job to do! Don't make me call you 'Jessie and James'!"

"Alright, alright already," Domino said, rolling her eyes, "Don't get snippy."

He glared at her.

"Wow, look at those people dancing," Ash Ketchum commented as he chewed on a chocolate square. Even he was not oblivious to something so beautiful.

"I know," Brock agreed, "They must be really in love."

"Yeah," May gushed, "Look at the way they move so perfectly while being so absorbed in each other. Amazing. I wonder who they are."

"Me too. They're magical," Dawn agreed dreamily, "I've never seen anything so beautiful. They're so perfect together."

Misty nodded with a knowing smile on her face. She had always thought that Jessie and James made the perfect couple. This just proved it.

_Girl, you've never moved me  
__Quite the way you move me tonight  
__I just wanted you to know  
__I just wanted you to know_

"I…I don't know what to say," Jessie admitted, frowning, "I…You look good, James," she said. He smiled slightly.

"So do you, Jess. Breathtaking," he told her. He was rewarded with a soft smile.

"Thanks, James," she said, biting her lip again before she moved her head to place a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. His heart sped up in his chest as he took in the look in her eyes and the blush creeping to her cheek. He had been right. She did want to kiss him.

"Jessie…you're amazing," he breathed, admitting the thing he had always known was true. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, the only one he would follow to the ends of the earth and back.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
__Unless you mean it like that  
_'_Cause I'll just close my eyes  
__And I won't know where I'm at  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor  
__Spinning around  
__And around  
__And around  
__And around_

"But?" she offered. He frowned. He hadn't been intending to contradict himself. It nearly broke his heart that she expected him to renege on his compliment.

"But I don't think that you and I should be kissing like that," he said, pausing as he watched her face fall in disappointment, and then continued, placing a hand under her chin, "unless we're more than just friends," he said. She frowned in wary confusion.

"James…" her voice was unsure. He silenced her with a finger to her lips as he moved his head closer to hers.

_They're all watching us now  
__They think we're falling in love  
__They'd never believe we're just friends_

From near the buffet, Mrs. Ketchum was giddy with excitement as Professor Oak smiled wistfully as they watched the pair.

From under the table, Meowth was staring at them with wide eyes, completely forgetting the chicken leg in his paw.

From the edge of the dance floor, Butch was tilting his head, wondering where he had seen the couple, and Cassidy's face was nearly green with jealousy as she watched them and shot Butch a glare.

From near the door, Giovanni was scowling at the dancers, looking nearly as envious as Cassidy as he shot meaningful looks in Mrs. Ketchum's direction.

From a window, Domino paused in her communication with the other rockets to sigh and watch the pair move closer, wishing that someday she'd get someone who could stand her bratty ways.

From a table, Ash stared in wonder while tears streamed down Brock's face, May and Dawn swooned, and Misty smiled knowingly and cast a look at Ash.

_When you kiss me like this,  
__I think you mean it like that  
__And if you do, baby kiss me again_

"I want to be more than just your friend, Jessie," he admitted, looking deep into her eyes.

"You do?" she asked breathlessly. He could feel her heart hammering nearly as vigorously as his.

With his face only an inch from hers, James spoke in a soft, yet demanding whisper, "Kiss me again."

She moved the inch to close the distance and he reacted, pulling her closer to his body as their lips moved together, chocolate meeting mint once more. He couldn't get enough of her, of the way she weaved her arms around his neck and the way her fingers felt in his hair. He loved feeling the soft skin of her back with his hands and the way she fit so perfectly against him. He was completely absorbed in her, as she was with him.

So absorbed we they, that they completely missed the explosions of the bombs that Giovanni's rockets had planted. They were oblivious when trainers started battling the grunts that appeared. The only thing they could focus on was the way they connected in such electric chemistry.

"That couple's gonna get hurt!" Ash said in alarm, "Pikachu!"

"KACHUU!" bolts of electricity flew from the electric rat's cheeks to Jessie and James, frizzing their hair back to their normal styles. Jessie and James parted briefly, not even feeling the jolt, confusing it for the electricity between them.

_Kiss me again._

"James," Jessie said breathlessly, "Kiss me again."

He willingly obliged.

"WHA-" Ash exclaimed in utter shock as he watched his enemies kissing each other, oblivious to everything that was happening around them. Everyone turned to look at what had caused the boy to scream out. Suddenly the battling from all sides stopped.

"TEAM ROCKET?" Brock, May, Dawn, and countless other people cried out in pure surprise.

"JESSIE AND JAMES?" Cassidy shrieked, horror and anger overtaking her face. How could she be envious of Jessie???

"I KNEW I recognized them!" Butch cried out in triumph.

"THOSE CLOWNS?" Domino gasped, pointing at them. Giovanni mutely stood beside her, looking like a goldeen with his mouth opening and closing in rapid succession.

"I knew they were in love," Delia Ketchum gushed.

"I guess even villains aren't immune to love's keen sting," Professor Oak mused, causing her to start and look in Giovanni's direction. From beside Professor Oak, Misty chuckled.

"I always knew those two were made for each other," she said, "especially tonight."

"Meowth, dat's right," Meowth agreed from beside her. Misty looked down at him and smiled. He looked up at her with a grin before they looked towards the couple in the middle of the room, each genuinely happy for the pair.

The End

**AN:** So there it is. Even though I find the 'J&J go to a dance and fall in love' plot to be repetitve, I felt it would work well here. I always thought Misty would be very supportive of Jessie and James for some reason. I hope I did well with keeping them in character. Anyhow, please review and make the C I get in zoology worth it. Much appriciated :).


End file.
